Obsession
by XoPipXo
Summary: so what happens when ian is in the hospital? ian and erin survived their intended deaths, but something worse lurks right in erin's shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Every Step You Take, I'll be watching You:**

"Kevin?" Erin said surprised as she opened her front door. She wasn't expecting to see him there. Ever.

"I was just dropping by to see how Ian was doing."

"Oh...well he's still in the hospital. I was just on my way to go see him." Ian had been in the hospital for three weeks now. After the escapade at the tricentennial ended with Ian almost being blown to pieces by a firework, and nearly being trampled by a horse, he was in the Intensive Care Unit with severe injuries. He had head trauma, and could have possible memory loss. This terrified Erin. They decided to get off the Devil's Flight coaster after Wendy had a vision or something, and escaped being killed at their job at Build It Hardware, but Ian couldn't escape the danger that awaited him at the tricentennial. Of course Erin witnessed it all.

Kevin left shortly after, and Erin continued with her daily trip to the hospital.

"Zip," Erin trailed her fingers down Ian's cheek. He was asleep. He sighed a small sound, and weakly replied, "Pip."

"I missed you love." Erin stated.

"Missed you." He managed out. The horse at the tricentennial had stepped on his throat, making it difficult for him to speak.

"You're gonna get out of here soon. The nurse told me. She said you're doing great, and you'll be perfect soon."

Ian forced smile and stretched his fingers toward Erin. She sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand, and gently lay her head on his chest.

"I love you so much Ian," Erin said quietly. Ian squeezed her fingers reassuringly, and said, "love you too." She hated not being able to hear his comforting voice. She hated seeing him like this. Visiting hours were over, and Erin had to go home. She tore herself away from Ian, who had fallen asleep clutching her hand, and kissed his forehead. Oh how she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Nightmares Were His Dream:**

Erin went home to an empty house. Her mother was in Florida visiting Erin's sick grandmother. Her father was an exec at some important company, and often worked well into the night. She was used to being home alone. At around eleven thirty PM, Erin went up to her room to take a shower. She did, and put a tee shirt and some boyshorts on. She went downstairs and got a bowel of cereal, carried it upstairs, and sat on her bed, watching TV, eating the cereal. After she finished it, she went down the stairs and put it in the sink. Now she was tired, so she went up to her room and crawled into her big, comfy bed.

She was asleep when she felt breathing on her neck. In her unconscious state, she believed it to be Ian. "Zip, stop." She swatted still sleeping. When the breathing failed to stop, she opened her eyes. A man was looming over her, she screamed, hoping that maybe her father was home. No luck. The man put his hand over her mouth and climbed on top of her. In the shadows she couldn't see his face, but she recognized his outline. It was Kevin Fisher. "I've been watching you baby. I want you so much." He whispered, ripping off Erin's boyshorts and sliding her shirt off. "Oh my god," Erin whimpered.

When Kevin was finished abusing Erin, he simply got up and climbed out of Erin's window. He left her lying naked in her bed, crying hysterically. She reached for the phone and called 911. The police arrived, and took Erin to the hospital. She and Ian hadn't ever even been intimate, they were waiting until they got married, but Kevin ruined it.

When Ian got the news, the stress he put himself through nearly killed him. Erin went to see him, and broke down hysterically, to the point where she couldn't breathe. Kevin ruined everything they'd been building for the past five years.

Ian and Erin became friends in eighth grade, began dating as sophomores, and have been inseparable since. Ian stroked Erin's long, wavy red hair in an attempt to sooth her. He hated Kevin. He broke Erin. He changed her. For now, there was this glassy distance in her deep greenish blue eyes that Ian had never seen. He didn't like it either.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for the flashback suggestions. :)---Pip

**Please Don't Leave Me:**

Ian was born with a hole in his heart. The stress of his accident had made it even worse. Apparently, when he found out about what Kevin had done to Erin, he did something, and made his heart extremely weak. Now was a very critical time. This was the difference between life and death for Ian. Erin stayed with him every day and night. If something was going to happen to him, they'd be together. She made sure he was never alone.

Sitting in his room, listening to the beeping noise signaling Ian's aliveness, Erin's mind began to flashback to different times.

The first on was the first time she kissed Ian:

They were doing their summer project at Ian's house, it was the summer right before sophomore year. Erin was joking around as she usually did, which was annoying Ian, as it usually did. They were done with the project and were sitting on his porch waiting for Erin's mother to pick her up and take her home. As they sat and talked, something changed. They just looked at each other and simultaneously leaned in for a kiss. Erin blushed, and turned away from Ian. He wrapped his arm around her and she sighed. It was then that they knew they loved each other, and they always would.

Erin smiled at the thought of that perfect day and walked over to Ian. He was sleeping, breathing shallowly. Ian's soft gray eyes fluttered open. "Pip," he whispered huskily. "Hey baby," she said, kissing him. "How do you feel today baby?"

"Okay. My chest hurts."

"I know...I know."

"You?"

"I'm okay. They're still looking for Kevin." Ian nodded, a look of disgust painted across his face. "Zip, look, I know we said we should wait, but all this craziness made me realize, what if we don't have the chance to get married?"

"Mmm..." He sighed.

"So when you're better, would you be willing to...um go through with it?"

"If you want to." He smiled. He was such a good guy. They'd gone pretty far together, but he always stopped if they were getting to out of control. In his eyes, Erin was still a virgin. What Kevin did didn't count. Erin wished she'd slept with Ian in the past thought, because now, it wouldn't be the same.

Erin smiled and kissed him. "I love you Ian."

"Love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review!!!!!! sorry these are so short. i'm building suspense. haha!

**I Want to Go Back to Believing in Everything and Knowing Nothing:**

Each night, Erin would wind up crying herself to sleep at the thought of losing Ian. Somehow though, she felt slightly assured that he'd be okay. One night though, she got a call from the hospital. Ian wasn't doing too well. In her black boxer short shorts and a sweatshirt, she flew to the hospital, going dangerously fast. She ran through the white corridors of the unwelcoming and haunting hospital until she reached the room Ian was in. He was barely breathing, and now had a tube to help him with that. "Zip," Erin began to feel the hot tears push out of her eyes. She'd tried so hard not to cry in front of him, but seeing him so weak, so damaged, she couldn't control herself. He had no voice. It was a husky whisper, not even remotely sounding like his voice.

His hands shook as he reached out the touch Erin's face. "Pip," he breathed. "What happened? You were just okay. You were fine!" "I-I-l-love you. P-please stay." His skin was cold and he was sweating. Suddenly, the monitor started beeping erratically. "Oh god," Erin sighed, "help! Help!" She pushed the aid button repeatedly, until a nurse showed up, followed by a doctor. "You'll need to step back Miss." A slutty looking Filipino nurse said snottily. "No!" Erin shrieked, "I'm not leaving him! I'm not letting go of him! Please Ian, please be okay!" He started to go into shock, and they needed to stabilize him fast. Erin was forced to step back and watch as Ian began to fade.

Erin began to cry, then she saw Ian's fingers extended towards her. She quickly grabbed them, and looked at him, he directed his eyes toward her, and suddenly, the monitor went back to normal. "Ian!" Erin had happy tears running down her face. She kissed his forehead, and looked into his eyes. "You're gonna be okay sweetie." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Erin didn't let go of his hand in fear that it would happen again. She was his lifeline.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: oh my gosh! sorry i've been so like blegh with my updates and reviews. i've been busy with finals and such haha. i'm trying to get myself up to date with everything i've been reviewing as well as updating my own stories. as always, keep reading, writing, and reviewing, and i'll do the same for you!!! hope you enjoy my latest chapter!!!

**Looking at You Now, You Would Never Know:**He was so fragile. So sad and weak. It was pathetic. Erin was dealing with her own issues, like the pain she got in her stomach every now and then, the constant headaches, and night tremors. All because of Kevin.

**Erin's life was pretty decent. Her parents loved her. Her dad only started working odd hours when she got older. They always spent time with her, as a child.**

Ian's life consisted of dinner parties and nannies. His parents were always off on some adventure, being owners of the town of McKinley**, **Pennsylvania. Ian was the sole heir to the McKinley fortune. The entire future of the pointless middle of nowhere town depended on him. He however had other ideas, which only seemed to be more real when he met Erin.

Erin Kathryn Ulmer dreamt of big cities and artistic parties. Being more than just a small town nobody. Ian Patrick McKinley's big city dreams consisted of living in Williamsburg, Brooklyn or on the West Side. He wanted to be anywhere in New York City. Anywhere where you didn't know everyone who walked passed you, better yet everyone who walked passed you didn't know you. He wanted to be a writer, a poet exactly. He was gifted in all areas, especially writing.

When he and Erin met they realized they shared the same dream: escaping McKinley for good.

Now though, things didn't look so great. It seemed they'd never leave McKinley. Erin's hands were pale the morning she woke up feeling sick. She quickly ran to her bathroom and immediately puked in the toilet. She didn't want to believe it, but now she had to check. She drove to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test. The fear that Kevin got her pregnant terrified her. She didn't want to have any piece of him left in the world. Let alone his child. The whole drive home, Erin prayed in her head. She begged God, to whom she'd been faithful to her whole life, that she was not pregnant.

She immediately took the test and waited out the result.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Ian was in therapy. He was getting better. It was a miracle as his doctors put it. The only words he uttered though were, "where's" and "Erin." If he knew what Erin was thinking at that moment, he'd surely relapse and probably die. He was still extremely weak.

Back with Erin, she called her mother, who had arrived back in McKinley the previous night, up to her bathroom. "Mom, I can't look at it." Erin whispered.

"Okay sweetie," her mother said kissing Erin' s head. Walking out of the bathroom, her mother looked slightly upset. "Erin, it's positive."

"What, no," Erin began to cry. Her mother held her close and kissed her head. "Baby, there's no way this could be from Ian?"

"No Mom. I was a virgin. So is Ian. This thing is Kevin's. what do I do? I can't get an abortion. I'll go to hell. But I don't want this child to be born!"

"Erin, you won't go to hell. God will sort this out. We're going to the doctor tomorrow."

"Okay," she sighed.

Erin went to see Ian that night.


End file.
